


You're my coffeeshop AU

by creativitea



Series: Baristas are babes [1]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4959646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativitea/pseuds/creativitea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi reads while Cath writes a coffeeshop AU; Where Baz has a crush on Simon the barista.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cursive; Simon/Baz parts.  
> The rest is Cath/Levi.

 

>   
>  _Baz doesn't usually even like his coffee sweet(and you wouldn't think he did, he dresses like he dislikes sweetness overall), but there's an attractive barista in this particular shop; and his name is Simon. (Said barista is also proof that Baz does in fact like sweet things)_
> 
> _He has made a personal game out of making hard orders, in hope of Simon getting something wrong with his order. (Probably not the best way to charm your crush, but it's the most Baz way of getting his attention)_   
>  _However; perfect guy Simon never messes up anything, not even his name. And with that, Baz concludes he fails as a barista, despite the delicious coffee and his pleasant attitude._

* * *

  
Levi chuckles when Cath types in that last sentence. **"Hey, I never got your name wrong, did I?"** he says, claiming it as true; not questioning if he did.

**"Yes you did."** Cath disagrees, and Levi looks at her with disbelief. **"It's Cath, not Cather."**   
He rolls his eyes, and Cath starts wondering if she's stolen any of his habits too.

* * *

 

> _Sometimes, Baz will try making complicated order just as an attempt to make Simon irritable, but the only irritable one was a Baz who kept failing his own challenges. "There must be a lot of white vegan-girls around here." He concluded. He just wasn't cut out to make ridicilous enough orders to piss off mr. colgatesmile._

* * *

 

Levi's head is resting on her shoulder now, and she can feel the exhaling of every chuckle that escapes him. Not only does it trigger a warmth inside her that motivates her to get to the fluff, but it is helpful to know when she is being funny. (at least funny enough for Levi, whom honestly isn't a huge challenge to make laugh.)

" **Are you writing this coffeeshop AU because you draw inspiration from your own, handsome barista?"** Levi tries to ask seriously, but fails. Cath adores the fact that he actually says AU, and would feel kinda guilty for his fanfic lingo if she wasn't so damn proud. **"I only went to the coffeeshop to look at you once tho..you always bring coffee; I didn't really get to creep on you when you were always around anyway."**  
A guilty smile sneaks up on Levi's face, and he almost whispers. **"I'm still your hot barista though, just admit it!"**

The next paragraph she writes cracks him up. 

* * *

 

> _Baz starts to wonder how many of these customers are regulars like him, and how many of the regulars that are also stuck in a barista-lovestory clishè._   
>  _Starts wondering what is really in all those syrups, if it's lovepotion that lonely baristas use. He hopes so. If mr. colgate is magically trying to seduce him, he's all in._

* * *

 

**"Are you implying I seduced you?"** He smiles as if she can't even deny that now.   
**"You were an annoying, beaming eyesore. A freaking sun."** Cath says, and kisses his cheek. **"And since I know for a fact that you've read all my Simon/Baz,"** Well, technically she had read it to him. That is sort of how she knows it for a fact. **"you know that as the Baz to your Simon, that made you irresistable."**  
His voice turns all Castiel, like he is trying to sound sensual to test the seducing-theory. **"You can suck my blood any day."**  
Instead, Cath hugs him hard and laughs herself out of breath into the hairline on his neck. He doesn't mind that either.


	2. Chapter 2

 

> _Baz has learned the name of two other Baristas. The girl that keeps trying to catch his eye, but only does because of the way Simon keeps looking at her. Her name is_  
>  _Agatha, and she looks like exactly the kind of girl someone like Simon would like. Being obviously beautiful, gracious and feminine, beaming with some sort of purity;_  
>  _and Baz curses his own greasy widowspeak, lanky and pale male form, having very little purity whatsoever._  
>  _The other one, is one Simon calls Penny. She seems to be some sort of manager, and if she isn't, she should be; she has the characteristics down, and is practically_  
>  _functioning as one._

* * *

 

Cath ignores Levi when he starts fanboying Penelope, even though she finds it cute (and relatable); she needs to focus on the fic right now.  
And besides, the more she gets to write about her, the more he will fanboy.

She decides to change to Simon's POV for a few paragraphs, to move the story along.  
And luckily for Levi, this means she will get to bring in Penny and Agatha more directly.

* * *

 

 

>   
>  _Simon really enjoys working here. He likes guessing what kind of people his customers are, based on what they order and the habits he notices. He likes his colleagues_  
>  _a lot, even tho it's sometimes awkward to work with Agatha; his ex. He loves smiling at people who is far too tired to smile back, but most of all; he loves being_  
>  _surrounded by the smell of coffee and food. He sort of dislikes not really being allowed to eat them, and he hates the glare Penelope gives him when he sneaks one(she gives him the same glare when he sneaks looks at Agatha)._
> 
> _There is this customer that he can't seem to make up a story for, however. So, he's almost stuck on trying to figure him out. To begin with, this game was a thing he would do together with Penny, because they basically do everything together(they're best friends, after all). But after he got stuck on this guy, Penny sort of lost interest. The direct quote was " **When you're done obsessing over this guy who is literally just a human embodiment of the stereotypes for a Scorpio, let me know. He's not that mysterious, honestly."** And maybe he isn't that mysterious. But Simon still doesn't want to give up before he's figured him out._
> 
> _The thing is, if it was just about the way this guy looked, Simon would probably have pinned him down as "gothy guy with intense eyes" and moved on. But his only habit is changing his name every time he orders and his orders change just as much. If Simon was to guess his order it would just be an espresso or an americano, but he keeps ordering the kind of sweet drinks a hipster white girl would. And he always comes alone, unless you count all the books he brings._  
>  _Agatha keeps looking at him too, but that's just because she has a thing for the cool bad boy vibe he radiates. (Simon is not very cool, and definetely doesn't radiate any badboy vibe. If he's got any vibe at all its "Dorky" or "Bi AF".)_
> 
> _When it's been like 3 weeks and Simon is still stuck on the guy, Penny tells him to **"just ask him out for fucks sake, you stare more at him than you do Agatha"**._
> 
> _The next time he orders something and Simon asks what to write on the cup, he has to check, because his goal is to ruin the stereotype of baristas getting your name wrong " **Did you just ask me to write "Bitch" on your cup?"**. For the first time, he sees the guy laugh. " **Pitch! It's my last name."**_  
>  _**"Ohh! Well, still better than my middlename."** Simon admits. The guy raises an eyebrow, and not not for the first time, Simon thinks that he's got the most eyebrowgame he's ever seen. It's kinda hot. _  
>  _He leans in over the counter and half-whispers " **It's Snow."**_  
>  _" **I think it's kinda cool."** The guy says with a smirk. Pun definitely intended._  
>  _So Snow just can't help himself. **"Oh you like that? Then you should hear my phone number."**_
> 
> _Penny just passes by with a **"Phoebe? Really? You're such a geek"** , like she's one to speak; being the actual queen of nerds, as far as Simon knows. _  
>  _Simon ignores her, and gives the customer his cup and a napkin with his number on it, hoping to at least soon figure out something about this guy; if he likes them._

* * *

 

Cath stops to write to stretch a bit, and ends up yawning too. **"You want your hot barista to fetch you anything?"** Levi asks. He is worse than Simon, and she loves it. And she's worse than Baz anyway, she thinks to herself, while she leans more into him and shakes her head. **"Too comfy."**  
She takes a deep breath, and Levi still smells so much of coffee from work, that she's sure she'll get caffeine just from a whiff of his shirt. When she tests the theory, he smells her hair. They're definitely worse than Simon and Baz.

She realizes she's hungry, so she turns to him before placing her fingers on the keyboard again. **"I just wanna write one more thing, and then maybe we can go to the diner?"**

* * *

 

>  
> 
> _It's not until Baz is at his table he realizes that this Snow-guy actually wrote "Bitch" on the cup, and if he wasn't already; Baz is now a 110% sure he's gonna call the number on the napkin._


End file.
